Reencuentro
by yutaka46
Summary: Pequeño relato que cuenta lo que pasó después del primer enfrentamiento entre Naruto y el nuevo desertor de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.


**Reencuentro.**

_(Author: Fue un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga y la inmensa mayoría es inventado por mí puesto que desconozco cosas de Naruto ya que no sigo la serie, por ello, pido disculpas de antemano y espero que disfrutéis la lectura)_

Muchísimos acontecimientos habían pasado desde aquella última vez que se encontraron los dos muchachos. No solo ellos estaban con los sentimientos divididos, sino toda la aldea de Konoha… Sasuke se había ido y no parecía que su regreso fuera a ser pronto. El pueblecillo estaba roto por el dolor de la "_perdida_" de uno de los suyos.

Aunque ya hacía un par de semanas desde que se fue, el ambiente seguía estando algo apagado, en especial el que rodeaba al que hasta entonces había sido su mejor amigo: Naruto.

—Naruto, deberías descansar o se te abrirán las heridas— regaña la muchacha del cabello rosado a su compañero rubio, que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana con la vista perdida.

—Perdona Sakura, ahora mismo vuelvo a la cama. — obediente a sus palabras, vuelve al lugar mencionado.

Esa sumisión tan extraña y repentina, entristeció un poco más a la joven. Una vez se tumbó, le limpió y curó las heridas. —Naruto, si necesitas hablar o algo…Sólo dilo, ¿está bien? — Tras esas palabras sólo obtuvo de respuesta silencio; calló y una vez que terminó de tratar las heridas de su amigo, se fue de la habitación dejándolo solo.

El rubio miraba el techo de la sala con la vista perdida y absorto en sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? _Era una pregunta que rebotaba múltiples veces en la cabeza de este, sin conseguir hallar ninguna respuesta. —Arg…Sasuke, ¿por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué? — musitó algo molesto y dejando salir algo de su dolor. Sin más, sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud.

_Los finos rayos del Sol se posaban en la piel de Naruto, provocando que abriera los ojos y mirase a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó una vez se espabiló. "Estás en tu casa, idiota." Respondió una voz bastante conocida para él. "¿Sa..Sasuke?!" Preguntó casi gritando mientras miraba a su alrededor con gran velocidad hasta que se topó con aquél individuo que buscaba y cesó de buscar. "Sasuke…" susurró apenado para sí mismo._

"_Estás tan cansado que ya incluso deliras, Naruto. Vamos, despierta."_

"_¿Por qué…por qué te has ido, Sasuke? No lo llego a comprender, dímelo…"_

"_¿Naruto? Despierta holgazán, que no soy quien crees"_

Esas últimas palabras lo desconcertaron y abrió los ojos, saliendo así de aquél extraño sueño. —¿Ka-Kakashi? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta extrañado por la visita de su mentor.

—Pues, ¿qué crees que voy a estar haciendo aquí? Visitarte y ver cómo vas con tu estado—contesta con su voz habitual y tan natural como siempre. —Pero por lo que veo, ya estás mejor; otra cosa no tendrás, pero estupidez y capacidad de recuperación no te faltan—añade burlón

El pequeño se mantuvo en silencio, raro en él pues en una ocasión normal lo hubiera interrumpido. —Mis heridas están casi curadas, pronto podré volver a entrenar y así hacerme más fuerte.

El profesor no dijo palabra alguna y se dirigió a la salida tras escuchar esas palabras. —Bien, te estaré esperando para ese entrenamiento que dices —enunció las palabras con seriedad y salió de la propiedad, satisfecho por la visión que tuvo sobre su alumno; una vez ya lejos de aquel lugar, añadió algunas palabras más para sí: Esta pérdida te ha hecho crecer; espero que no la desperdicies, enano.

Naurto se quedó quieto mientras veía a su profesor marcharse y desaparecer a los pocos instantes. — Por fin solo…— se dijo a sí mismo. — ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Se preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura y colocándose en jarra, miró a su alrededor y al no ver nada añadió algo desilusionado. — Está claro que no he estado normal…—Se da varias tortas en las mejillas con fuerza y exclama—¡Aaah! ¡ESTE NO SOY YO!

Tras gritar aquello se mentalizó y aún estando herido, se colocó la ropa y se dispuso a irse; pero justo antes a la mente se le vino una clara y terrorífica imagen: Sakura dándole una paliza cuantiosa.

No hizo falta continuar más de aquella imagen que frenó sus pies de inmediato y con un sudor frio y la voz temblorosa, articuló — Mejor…espero a que anochezca…

Sólo era mitad de tarde, por lo que la espera sería larga si no encontraba nada con lo que entretenerse ¿y que mejor que comerse un bol de ramen? No recordaba la última vez que comió uno; así, contactó con Sakura para que se lo trajese a casa y a la vez no estar solo.

No tardó mucho la muchacha en venir con la comida que le había pedido su amigo rubio. Las horas pasaron…unas lentas y otras prácticamente volando dando la bienvenida a la noche…

—Bueno Naruto, es tarde. Te he cambiado los vendajes, desinfectado las heridas… Espero por tu bien que no hagas nada que me haga volver aquí para darte una paliza, ¿está bien? — preguntó sonriendo de forma siniestra y demostrando un pequeño trozo de su futuro enojo si el muchacho no tenía en cuenta sus advertencias en forma de despedida.

—Tranquila Sakura…no…no haré nada— asustado respondió a la pelirosa correspondiendo a la despedida. Una vez se fue de allí, no perdió el tiempo y se puso manos a la obra. Se cambió la ropa que le hacía parecer un enfermo por la suya habitual y con sigilo salió de su casa. Anduvo y anduvo esquivando a todo el mundo que aún quedaba por la calle y las zonas en la que podría haber alguien conocido, que pudiera encerrarlo de nuevo en casa. —Por ahora estoy teniendo suerte…en este momento si me alegro de que la villa esté como está y haya muchas misiones para nosotros…—susurró sorteando su último obstáculo para salir de la aldea.

Sin bajar la guardia, continuó caminando pendiente a todos sus ángulos…Cuando vio que ya estaba a salvo de que lo encontrasen y suficientemente lejos de la villa, soltó un soplido de alivio y se relajó. —Aaah…por fin fuera de peligro— Nada más terminar la pequeña frase observó lo que lo rodeaba: un pequeño lago envuelto en frondosos árboles que jugaban con la luz dándole al paisaje una vista hermosa mas solitaria. —¿C-cómo he podido llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó tartamudeando un poco— No sabía siquiera que un lugar así estuviese cerca de Konoha…¿Dónde estaré?

Dubitativo giró la cabeza para intentar encontrar un punto de referencia que lo hiciera descubrir dónde estaba, pero no le dio más que un suave movimiento de su testera cuando se quedó congelado y perplejo al divisar frente al lago una silueta de alguien conocido…

—Sa…¿Sasuke…?— Naruto llamó al moreno que estaba parado en dicho lugar, mirándolo. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro continuaba en silencio con la mirada fija en el rubio sin mostrar ninguna mueca de ningún tipo en su rostro cuando repentinamente, comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba aquél que abarcaba toda su mirada. —Veo que has cambiado, aunque sólo tu apariencia porque lo demás sigue siendo tan débil como siempre— comenta serio y presuntuoso como siempre.

En un pestañeo, Sasuke se encontraba delante de Naruto, a escasos centímetros de él y volvió a hablar—Desde aquél día, por más que te advertí que no te metieras en mi camino, sigues en el, incluso más involucrado que al principio, Naruto…esto debe acabar, ¿no crees?—terminó con un tono amenazante.

Naruto, tenso e inmóvil, observaba con la mirada perdida los ojos con determinación de su antiguo compañero; sus labios temblaban un poco por el deseo y la impotencia de pronunciar palabra.

¿Pasa algo, Naruto Uzumaki? Estás tan desfallecido que no puedes ni sujetar un kunai—dice con picardía para que el rubio perdiese el control sobre sí mismo— Vamos, ¿es que no vas a decir nada?

No sigas por ahí Sasuke…—susurra con dificultad y con la voz algo temblona—no quiero que esto siga así…—vuelve a hablar intentando parar la situación en la que poco a poco se adentraba más y más

De nuevo, vuelvo a tener razón llamándote "debilucho cobarde" —dibuja una sonrisa bastante amplia en su rostro, satisfecho.

Naruto, ante esas palabras aprieta sus puños con bastante fuerza aguantando el impulso de lanzarse hacia el joven Uchiha y comenzar una batalla que no desea. —Sasuke, este es mi último aviso para que ceses esto, no quiero pelear contra ti.

Tras esas palabras quedan mudos los dos y sin mover un mísero músculo. El Uchiha continúa sonriendo, cosa que termina por romper la barrera de aguanta del rubio provocando así que este vaya a por el otro dispuesto a pelear. Golpes, jutsus y movimientos evasivos son lo que más se consigue apreciar pero con poca claridad pues la velocidad de los movimientos era bastante rápida. Naruto gemía y respiraba con dolor pues la mayoría de los golpes que recibió fueron directos a sus heridas aún no sanadas.

Aah…maldito…—dice clavando una de sus rodillas en el suelo frente a Sasuke- si no fuese porque aún sigo herido te hubiese vencido…—tose y seguidamente cae al suelo—

Eres tú quien empezó la lucha con la desventaja, Naruto Uzumaki—anda hasta donde está su ex amigo y para justo a su lado, agachándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos—Eres muy malo aceptando la derrota…de siempre pero esta vez, debo reconocer que quien ha perdido he sido yo

Al finalizar sus palabras, observó como los ojos azules que lo miraban iban perdiendo brillo; antes de que de desmayase totalmente le plantó un dulce beso y unas palabras acompañantes.

Pasaron varios días y todo volvió a la normalidad…salvo aquel recuerdo que no salía de la mente de Naruto Uzamaki…y aquellas últimas palabras que escuchó de su amigo:

_ "Nos volveremos a encontrar, Uzumaki Naruto"_


End file.
